From The Beginning
by Harry Potter Cellist 3
Summary: It's basically a story about James SIrius and Lily Luna's relationship and how it progressed. Cute one-shot. SM/LP COMPLETE!


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, except the plot which is totally mine. Especially, because if it belonged to me, Fred wouldn't have died and neither would Hedwig... I mean seriously what did she gain from that. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

From the first day he saw his baby sister, he knew she was something special. He also knew that he loved Lily Luna Potter, and that he would do everything in his power to protect her, just like a big brother should. But, at the time, he was only four years old, and he didn't know that it would be more than just spiders that he would need to protect her from.

While Lily Luna was one, two, and three, James was constantly by her side. He always made sure his baby sister had what she wanted, because he loved her and he wanted to keep her happy. He also had to make sure that she didn't hurt herself with baby clumsiness.

On her fourth birthday, when James was eight, James had just gotten a new broom for his eighth birthday the week before. He knew what he wanted to give her, even if it took up all of his allowance and birthday money. So, for Lily's fourth birthday, James Sirius got Lily her first broom. Even though it only hovered 5 feet above the ground, it was her favorite gift that year.

For the next couple of years, you could always see James and Lily by each other's side. They got along fantastic and had a sibling bond that nobody else could rival. They both loved Albus a lot too, but they had a different type of relationship with him, still amazing though.

Lily, James, and Albus could often be seen playing in the yard together. Lily on one of the family's old brooms, and James and Albus on the brooms they got for their birthdays. Throughout the years, they each took up a position. Al always played keeper, James was the chaser, and Lily was the seeker.

When James went off to Hogwarts when Lily was seven, he constantly wrote her letters. Of course he wrote to his parents and Al, but he and Lily would write to each other probably about 4 times a week, where as he would write to his parents once every two weeks.

For Lily's eighth birthday her parents gave her, her first broom, just like the ones they had given James and Albus. When James came home from his second year at Hogwarts, for Christmas break, all you could see was the kids and sometimes the parents, playing Quidditch in the yard together. Sometimes even with their cousins.

When Lily finally turned 11 and James was 15, she went of to Hogwarts for her first time. She wasn't like Al, ready to make new friends the second the got on the train, so she sat with her big brother, James. When Quidditch tryouts arrived in October, Lily tried out for the spot of seeker even though their current seeker was magnificent. But what do you know; she made it, what a daddy's girl she was.

During her first three years at Hogwarts, she learned how to prank people, just like her brother, and she was constantly landing herself in detention, but she didn't mind, because it was always with James.

During Lily's third year though, some boys started to look at her in ways that James would rather that they didn't. James got in many more detentions, for beating up about 6 boys that were interested in Lily. After all she was his Lily, his baby sister, and she was still to young, not to mention SHE didn't have any interest in any of those boys.

James trusted Al to keep a look out for Lily now that he wasn't going to be at Hogwarts anymore, but maybe he had a false sense of hope, because he let James down at the very beginning of the school year. What was worse was that the guy she started to date was none other than Malfoy. He had to find out from Lily, from her first letter to him that year. This was the letter she sent him.

**_Dear James,_**

**_How are you? Life at Hogwarts is kind of dull without you. My pranking buddy this year has been Hugo, and it's just not the same. Don't get me wrong, I love Hugo, Hugo is great, it's just not the same as it was with you. So far the year has been great even though it only just started. I'm top in all of my classes, except divination, history of magic, and the ones that don't matter. (Hugo has those.) Just Kidding! Anyways, I made seeker again for the team, and the captain this year is__…__ Rose. OMG, she is the worst captain ever. I know that is a really mean thing to say, but she treats everybody like she's better than us and she totally over works us. I'm really hoping to be Quidditch Captain next year though._**

**_Anyways, how's Auror training going? I hope you are enjoying it a lot. How are Mom and Dad? Are you and Cassie doing okay, because I always thought you guys were really cute together. By the way, what profession did she decide to go into? Wasn't she going to be a healer? _**

**_I guess at this point I'm just rambling, trying to put off the inevitable, because you'll find out sooner or later and I want to be the one to tell you. So, here it goes, I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy, as in Al's best friend. Now, please don't rip his head off at Christmas break when we come home. I really do like him and I'm not going to act like I don't because I do. Anyways, please don't chew Albus out too badly, I asked him to let us be. Plus, even though you don't think so, Scorpius is really nice, and he treats me really well. So, please give him a chance, for me._**

**_I love you a lot and I hope you are having a ball out of Hogwarts. _**

**_ Love,_**

**_ Lily Luna _**

James POV

Really? I mean how did she expect me to react to that one? I had always protected her from the guys, and the first week that I'm not at Hogwarts, she starts to date a guy that I really don't like all that much. My Lily, my Lily Luna, my BABY sister, was dating a Malfoy. I mean, what if they got married? Lily Malfoy just doesn't flow that well. Lily Potter sounds MUCH better.

3rd Person POV

So that's when it started to fall apart, James felt like he was loosing a hold on his baby sister. When she came home from Hogwarts, for Christmas holidays, she still spent her time with James, but more often than not, Scorpius was with them, and to James, that just wasn't the same.

For the next couple of years, the same things happened. Lily continued to date Scorpius, and James was getting more depressed. His baby sister was growing up, and he didn't like that, not one bit.

Whenever she would come home for holidays, whether it be Christmas, or summer, he would make sure he was available for her to spend time with, and most of the time she took advantage of it. He loved just hanging out with her. During the breaks, they planned pranks that she could carry out at school with Hugo, and they did other things. Holidays ended up being James' favorite time of the year, not because he had work off, but because he could see Lily.

When she graduated from Hogwarts, she became an auror like him, and they ended up sharing an office. He enjoyed it immensely. Then, one day, Scorpius came to see him.

"Hey James, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure Scorpius, what's up?"

"Well, umm, I already asked your dad, and he said it was okay, but I felt like I needed to ask you too, umm, would it be okay with you if I asked Lily to marry me?" Scorpius said tentatively.

James' world just about came crashing down on him with those 13 words. His baby sister had been dating Scorpius for 6 years, surely he should have seen this coming earlier, but even then, it came as a surprise. He knew Lily was happy with Scorpius, and even if he was protective of her, he wouldn't take her happiness away from her. Plus, nobody could ever love her as much as he did.

"James?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh, sorry, I kind of zoned out there for a second, umm, ya I guess that would be okay with me. But, if you ever hurt her, yell at her, or make her cry for any reason, I will kill you, not with the Avada curse, but with something much more painful. I don't care if I go to Azkaban for it, I will protect my sister. So you better treat her amazingly and never hurt her. Because mark my words, if you do, I will kill you, personally, and I will make it painful."

"Okay, I would never dream of hurting her, and I love her a lot, thanks James, now I'll let you get back to your work."

When James went back inside he felt like the world had ended, or at least his had, but he knew Lily would be happy, and that was all that mattered to him.

Six months later, he saw Lily walking down the aisle, she was beautiful, but his baby sister was getting married, and he couldn't hold the tears in any longer. He started to cry.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

James couldn't believe it, she was now Lily Luna Potter Malfoy, just not the same as Lily Luna Potter, he preferred the second one, but he couldn't do anything about it now, plus his sister was happy, and therefore he was happy as well.

Also, she had promised him the first dance, not his dad, and not her husband, him, her older brother. He knew that even though she was married, she would always be his, because she was in the beginning, and she was in the end, his baby sister Lily Luna, and he would protect her from anything, even though in the end protecting her ended and he passed it off to her new husband, who hopefully would protect her from everything, or else, James would, because when he looked in her eyes 19 years ago, he promised her that he would do anything for her and she would always be protected by him, because she was something special, and James Sirius Potter, would give his life for her.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know. It's my first one-shot and just my second story. Please review!

Okay, this is really sad, I've gotten 100 visitors on my story, and 5 reviews. Do you know how depressing that is. I look at my email and I hope it's a review and what do you know... IT ISN'T. Come on I appreciate you reading but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I'M DOWN ON MY HANDS AND KNEES BEGGING YOU... PLEASE REVIEW... you'll be my bestie!


End file.
